The New Guy in the WWE
by Silver Azure
Summary: Marshal Dixon is new in WWE, he meets R-Truth and he has his first match that night, crud summary I know. Rated K plus for swearing and violence.
1. RAW WEEK 1

It was Marshal "The Line" Dixon's first day in the WWE, he was so excited and to be in the main event on Raw was a dream come true, he had a

tag team match against David Hart Smith and Tyson Kidd and Marshal's tag team partner was the United States champion; R-Truth. Raw was in

the Pepsi Center™ in Denver, Colorado and Marshal had just arrived at the arena, he wore a white t shirt with track pants and running shoes, he

went inside to the locker room and he was greeted by his tag team partner R-Truth; "Hey man, welcome to WWE! I'm looking forward to tag

teaming with you tonight!" said R-Truth as he patted Marshal on the back, "Wow, R-Truth…I mean dude, I've seen you on TV and now you're my

tag team partner? This exciting!" exclaimed Marshal as him and R-Truth headed into the locker room, "Oh hey man, I forgot to tell you…Mr.

McMahon sent me a text, our match tonight is for the tag team titles!" said R-Truth as Marshal grinned from ear to ear. "Dude this is awesome!"

exclaimed Marshal as he unpacked his bag and pulled out a pair of black jeans much like R-Truth's except on his pant leg it the words "The Line"

going down the left pant leg, "So that's what you're wearing tonight?" asked R-Truth, "Yeah, man I can't wait!" exclaimed Marshal, "Aight, that's

what's up! So we best to get to some weightlifting and we better go over the match" said R-Truth as the two went to lift some weights and go

over the match.

**[RAW]**

It was time for the main event, R-Truth and Marshal vs. David Hart Smith and Tyson Kidd, and Marshal was so excited, and even R-Truth was

pretty excited, even though he had prior ring experience, the two were backstage and it was time for Marshal to cut his first promo.

**[THE PROMO]**

Marshal and R-Truth were backstage; "Man I'm so hyped for this match!" exclaimed Marshal, "Yup, tag team gold is ours for the taking!" replied R-

Truth when suddenly Tyson and David walked by and they had Natalya with them, Tyson got in Marshal's face; "Well new fish, I'm gonna break

you half in front of your mommy and daddy while they watch me kick the tar out of you!" scoffed Tyson, Natalya on the other hand gave Marshal a

little wink and blew him a kiss, she was obviously attracted to him even though she was with Tyson Kidd; "Well here's an idea for you, pucker up

your lips because the both of you are gonna be kissing those belts goodbye!" exclaimed Marshal as he proceeded to walk away with R-Truth.

"That's what's up!" exclaimed R-Truth.

**[THE MATCH, Michael Cole and King commentating]**

"Well there you have heard the harsh words of the champions and the challengers" said Michael, "Yeah well that new kid better not let his mouth

write checks his ass can't cash!" replied King, the crowd was abuzz as they heard R-Truth's intro and he came out rapping to it;

"_COLORADO WHAT'S UP? IF YOU FEEL ME STAND UP AND SAY WHAT'S UP! WHAT'S UP?"_

"WHAT'S UP?"

"_WHAT'S UP?"_

"WHAT'S UP?"

"_WHAT'S UP?"_

"WHAT'S UP?"

"_You can get with this, or you can get with that, you better come get with this, 'cause this is where it's at!" _

R-Truth rapped his way into the ring with the crowd singing along with him, and once his song ended, it was Marshal's time and his intro played,

his song of choice was the former Raw theme "I Just Wanna Be Loved" by Papa Roach, the crowd was roaring as Marshal walked towards the

ring, slapping hands with a few of the younger fans, _"Man this kicks ass, the crowd loves me!"_ Marshal thought to himself as he entered the ring

and slapped hands with R-Truth and then his song ended. Then Tyson Kidd and David Hart Smith entered being accompanied by Natalya, they

were showered with boos from the crowd and R-Truth and Marshal didn't look the least bit intimidated, then finally they entered the ring. "Man

you can cut the tension here with a knife!" exclaimed Michael, "My money's on Tyson Kidd and David Hart Smith" replied King as the bell signaling

the start of the match rang. R-Truth started out in the match against David Hart Smith as Marshal and Tyson got into their respected corners, R-

Truth and David grappled each other as R-Truth managed to take him down; "And what a nice takedown by R-Truth as he gets David Hart Smith

into an ankle lock!" said Michael. "Look at Natalya Michael, why the hell is she eyeballing the new guy?" asked King, "Your guess is as good as

mine…As R-Truth gives that powerful Enziguri to David Hart Smith and, now he's tagging in Marshal Dixon!" exclaimed Michael as R-Truth tagged

Marshal in and he ran up to David and kicked him in the head, Natalya just looked on cheering for David, as Marshal threw David into the corner

and began punching him in the head; _"1…2…3…4…5!"_ went the crowd while Marshal was punching David and then he got off of him. David

staggered to the corner and tagged in Tyson, who grabbed Marshal and Suplexed him, then Tyson was ready to deliver his signature move "The

Code Blue" but Marshal dodged it and instead got into his own signature, "The Line Drive" which was basically a modified Tazzplex, and he was

down, Marshal pinned him; "1!...2!" but Tyson was able to kick out. Marshal went back to his corner and tagged in R-Truth as Tyson tagged in

David Hart Smith, R-Truth charged at him, leapt and did his signature move "The Lie Detector" he pinned David, "1! 2!" counted the ref but Tyson

went in and kicked R-Truth in the back, breaking up the pin, Marshal ran in and clotheslined Tyson out of the ring as Marshal then went back to his

corner. R-Truth then decided to tag in Marshal, who climbed the rope while Hart was down and he did a moonsault to David; "MOONSAULT TO

DAVID HART SMITH! HE GETS HIM IN THE COVER! ONE…TWO….AND DAVID HART SMITH KICKS OUT! AND MARSHAL DIXON IS STUNNED THAT HE

KICKED OUT!" exclaimed Michael, "He was so close to three he could taste it!" exclaimed King. David ran to his corner and tagged in Tyson and he

charged Marshal, but Marshal grabbed Tyson and got him into a schoolboy pin, but David Hart Smith ran in and broke it up, then R-Truth ran in and

did the "Lie Detector" to David, knocking him out of the ring and R-Truth followed. Then Marshal threw Tyson into the corner, but instead Tyson hit

the ref and he was out, Tyson got up and was about to get Marshal into a submission hold Natalya ran into the ring and gave Tyson a low blow;

"OH MY GOD! NATALYA JUST BACKSTABBED HER BOYFRIEND TYSON KIDD! AND TYSON IS DOWN AND R-TRUTH AND DAVID HART SMITH STILL

FIGHTING OUTSIDE THE RING, MARSHAL COVERS, THE REF IS UP 1… 2… 3! NEW TAG CHAMPIONS! NEW CHAMPIONS!" exclaimed Michael as Marshal

jumped into the air in celebration and R-Truth came in the ring to celebrate with him and so did Natalya, Tyson was in disbelief as David pulled him

up the ramp, and Natalya gave Marshal a kiss and she hugged R-Truth; "HERE ARE YOUR WINNERS AND THE NEW WWE TAG TEAM CHAMPIONS:

MARSHAL DIXON AND R-TRUTH!" said the ring announcer as he handed Marshal and R-Truth the belts, it was Marshal's dream to hold WWE gold,

but his dream didn't stop there.

_Well that was my first ever WWE fic, how'd ya like it? I hope ya liked it JABRONI! If you didn't like it then here's what you can do… take your hateful _

_review, shine it up real nice, twist it sideways AND STICK IT STRAIGHT UP YOUR CANDY ASS!...man I miss the Rock. Chapter 2 will be up whenever!_


	2. RAW WEEK 2

**[ONE WEEK LATER]**

Marshal and R-Truth both had singles matches on Raw, Marshal had a match against MVP and R-Truth had a match against John Morrison and

Marshal's match was first. Raw was in the Key Arena™ in Seattle and also that was Marshal's hometown so he was the Hometown

and R-Truth had met up outside the arena, "Hey Ron what's good man?" said Marshal as him and R-Truth slapped hands, "Nothing much dude,

just hyped up tonight! Feels good to hold WWE gold right?" asked R-Truth, "Yup you know it!" proudly replied Marshal as he threw his tag team

belt over his shoulder.

**[RAW]**

It was Marshal's 2nd week on Raw and he received a text message from the GM of Raw; Bret "Hitman" Hart and it read:

"_Hey rookie, I loved your match out there last week, there was a huge spike in ratings and tonight I hope your match with MVP will be a great one. I hear _

_you're from Seattle and your parents are watching you at home, Good Luck tonight and if you play your cards right, you'll be in for some serious gold!"_

That text message from, his idol turned GM was a real boost of confidence for Marshal and then he received a text from MVP:

"_Hey new guy, can't wait for our match tonight. You really put a hell of a show out there last week and I'm looking forward to this match, see you out _

_there tonight!"_

Marshal was extremely confident but he didn't want to let it get to his head and while Marshal was finishing up getting ready for his match,

Natalya walked in the locker room. "Hey cutie" she said as she kissed him on the lips, now Marshal thought their relationship was strictly storyline

but Natalya wanted it to be a real life and storyline relationship. "Oh hey Natalya" replied Marshal, "So, need a manager tonight?" asked Natalya,

Marshal blushed a little bit, "Sure Natalya!" replied Marshal as they hugged, "You got it sweetheart, Tyson was such an ass that's why I done

what I done, and well we broke up in real life so yeah, can't wait to be out there with you, now I got to go, I got a match with Alicia Fox" said

Natalya as she gave Marshal one last kiss and she left for her match.

**[MARSHAL'S PROMO]**

It was time for Marshal to cut another promo, he was walking down the hallway when he saw Tyson Kidd, "You got a lot of nerve taking my belt

and my girlfriend!" exclaimed Tyson, "Yeah, well-"and before he could finish, David Hart Smith attacked him with a chair, he beat the crap out of

him with the chair as Tyson kicked him, then to his rescue came R-Truth. He quickly delivered the "Lie Detector" to Tyson and David tried to hit him

but R-Truth ducked him and kicked David in the back of the head knocking him out. "Dude you OK? Get up! YO WE NEED SOME HELP!" exclaimed R-

Truth as paramedics quickly rushed to his aid.

**[MICHAEL COLE AND KING]**

"Oh my God, I can't believe what we just witnessed" said Michael Cole in disbelief, "Yeah well if that kid hadn't taken Natalya from Tyson, none of

this would've happened" replied King. "I can't believe you'd say something like that! Well ladies and gentleman we'll wait for a clearance on

Marshal and we'll inform you if he's able to compete tonight, but up next; R-Truth takes on John Morrison" said Michael as the show had to go on.

**[A LITTLE WHILE LATER AFTER R-TRUTH defeated JOHN MORRISON]**

"Ladies and gentleman we've just been informed by Raw GM Bret Hart that Marshal Dixon will in fact compete tonight against MVP" said Michael

Cole, "I'll admit that kid's got guts, but guts aren't always enough" replied King

**[TIME FOR THE MATCH]**

"I'm comin'! Nobody could stop, nobody could hold me, nobody control me. I'm comin'! I'm here to do my thang, I'm here to bring the pain, I'm

never ever gonna change! I'm comin'! Nobody could stop me, nobody could hold me, nobody control me. I'm comin'! I'm here to do my thang, I'm

here to bring the pain, I'm never ever gonna change! Like Tropicana, I got the juice off of the lease to let the dog loose…"

MVP, who recently came to Raw, had entered the arena and everyone was cheering for him, then his music silenced and Marshal was entering, he

had changed his intro to Billy Kidman's 2004 intro he was being accompanied by Natalya and he was limping a bit but he was ready to perform. He

entered the ring with Natalya holding him, MVP being a good sport slapped hands with Marshal.

**[THE BELL RINGS]**

"Well here we go, Marshal who was attacked earlier by Tyson Kidd and David Hart Smith, is now limping to the ring, makes me wonder if MVP

would take it easy on him" wondered Michael, "MVP isn't paid to take it easy on anyone, he's paid to be a fighter!" exclaimed King. MVP and

Marshal got into a grapple, MVP quickly took him down but Marshal got right back up, and got MVP in a Kimura, "Oh and a nice Kimura by Marshal

Dixon but MVP reaches the ropes and Marshal let's go" said Michael Cole, "Look at Natalya Michael, she sure is a fox, makes me wonder why she's

lowered her standards to dating a rookie" taunted King, "King you're old enough to be her grandfather" Michael wisecracked, "Watch it Cole!"

exclaimed King. Marshal and MVP were trading blows as MVP then threw Marshal into the ropes and when he came towards MVP, he got

dropkicked. "Oh and what a dropkick by MVP, Marshal Dixon is down! MVP going for the cover; 1…2 and Marshal kicked out!" exclaimed Michael,

Marshal was on the ground thriving in a little pain but it wasn't gonna stop him, "COME ON MARSHAL!" exclaimed Natalya from ringside, Marshal

had gotten up and he kicked MVP in the gut, he then threw MVP into the ropes and then he kicked MVP in the face; "And the big boot by Marshal

Dixon, for an injured person, he's sure got a lot of fight in him!" exclaimed Michael. Marshal climbed the turnbuckle and successfully delivered a

guillotine leg drop to MVP, "MY GOD WHAT A LEG DROP! Marshal Covers, 1…2 and MVP kicked out!" exclaimed Michael, MVP and Marshal grappled

each other again and this time it was Marshal who had the upper hand, Marshal threw MVP into the turnbuckle, he then began to stomp MVP and

then he let up, Marshal proceeded to pick up MVP but MVP got Marshal from behind and then delivered his special the "Playmaker" to Marshal,

"THE PLAYMAKER TO MARSHAL, MVP PINS 1…2 AND NO! MARSHAL KICKS OUT WITH WHAT OUNCE OF STRENGTH HE HAS LEFT!" exclaimed Michael;

"Wow, who would've thought anybody would've kicked out of that?" asked King. MVP was shocked but he picked up Marshal who then reversed it

and was about to do his finisher the "Line Drive" when all of a sudden David Hart Smith and Tyson Kidd both wielding chairs interfered and the bell

rang signaling a disqualification, "OH MY GOD THE HART DYNASTY BEATING MVP AND MARSHAL SENSELESS WITH CHAIRS…WAIT A MINUTE IT'S R-

TRUTH, LIE DETECTOR TO DAVID HART SMITH, AND HE HITS TYSON KIDD WITH THE LIE DETECTOR! THE HART DYNASTY IS OUT COLD! HERE COME

THE PARAMEDICS TO AID MARSHAL DIXON AS R-TRUTH AND NATALYA LOOK ON! WHAT WILL HAPPEN? FIND OUT NEXT WEEK ON RAW!" exclaimed

Michael as Raw ended.

_Hope you enjoyed Chapter 2! Chapter 3 will be up… whenever!_


	3. RAW WEEK 3

"Welcome to WWE Raw in the Mellon Arena here in Pittsburgh PA, I'm Michael Cole, here alongside me is Jerry "The King" Lawler and Jerry as we

get hyped up for Survivor Series, why don't we take a look back at last night's match between Marshal Dixon and MVP shall we?"

**[LAST WEEK]**

MVP was shocked but he picked up Marshal who then reversed it and was about to do his finisher the "Line Drive" when all of a sudden David Hart

Smith and Tyson Kidd both wielding chairs interfered and the bell rang signaling a disqualification, "OH MY GOD THE HART DYNASTY BEATING MVP

AND MARSHAL SENSELESS WITH CHAIRS…WAIT A MINUTE IT'S R-TRUTH, LIE DETECTOR TO DAVID HART SMITH, AND HE HITS TYSON KIDD WITH THE

LIE DETECTOR! THE HART DYNASTY IS OUT COLD! HERE COME THE PARAMEDICS TO AID MARSHAL DIXON AS R-TRUTH AND NATALYA LOOK ON! WHAT

WILL HAPPEN? FIND OUT NEXT WEEK ON RAW!" exclaimed Michael.

**[BACK TO MICHAEL AND KING]**

"I think the Hart Dynasty were right to interfere, after that new kid not only took their titles but Natalya too?" exclaimed King, "I think it was wrong

and cowardly to attack a man while he's injured" and just then the Hart Dynasty's music played and Tyson Kidd came out with a microphone;

"What does Tyson Kidd want?" asked Michael.

**[TYSON IN THE RING]**

"Well, you all saw what happened last week; David and I attacked that punk Marshal Dixon, who not only had the audacity to take my girlfriend,

but MY TAG TEAM BELT! That's why at Survivor-"and before Tyson could finish, Marshal appeared on the titantron live via satellite from a hospital in

Seattle, Natalya was at his side and the crowd was roaring.

**[MARSHAL'S PROMO FROM THE HOSPITAL]**

"So, you're still sore over the fact that not only did a rookie take your title belt but also your beautiful ex shall we say, but you have the gall to

attack me from behind and interfere in my match? Well at Survivor Series I propose we have a match, one where there's nobody who can interfere

in our match, that's right. You and me at Survivor Series…STEEL CAGE MATCH!" exclaimed Marshal.

**[BACK TO THE RING]**

The crowd was roaring over the hype, Tyson had a shocked look on his face. "Oh my God, steel cage match! This Sunday night at Survivor Series!"

exclaimed Michael, "Look at the look on Tyson's face, he looks like he saw a ghost!" exclaimed King as Tyson proceeded to leave the ring.

**[BRET HART'S OFFICE]**

R-Truth was in Bret Hart's office, "Well R-Truth, I've scheduled you in a match tonight; you will take on the Hart Dynasty in a one-on-two no DQ

handicap match, and if you win, I'll let you pick the match you want at Survivor Series to defend your title in against David Hart Smith, lose however

and I'll make that match a fatal four way. We clear?" said Bret as R-Truth nodded his head; "Alright, you got it!" exclaimed R-Truth as he shook

Bret's hand and left his office.

**[THE MATCH]**

"_PHILADELPHIA WHAT'S UP? IF YOU FEEL ME STAND UP AND SAY WHAT'S UP! WHAT'S UP?"_

"WHAT'S UP?"

"_WHAT'S UP?"_

"WHAT'S UP?"

"_WHAT'S UP?"_

"WHAT'S UP?"

"_You can get with this, or you can get with that, you better come get with this, 'cause this is where it's at!" _

R-Truth rapped his way into the ring as he does normally as he entered the ring, then he finished rapping and then the Hart Dynasty's music began

to play as they entered the ring to a shower of boos from the audience, then they entered the ring.

**[THE BELL RINGS]**

"Here we go, Hart Dynasty vs. R-Truth!" exclaimed Michael as the Hart Dynasty performed a double clothesline on R-Truth, "What a viscous double

clothesline by the Hart Dynasty!" exclaimed Michael, "Yeah but they're missing something" said King, "King is Natalya all you're thinking about?"

asked Michael as R-Truth Suplexed Tyson but David then Suplexed R-Truth, "I think that it's wrong of that rookie to come in and take Natalya from

Tyson Kidd!" exclaimed King, "She backstabbed him, nobody took anybody away" replied Michael. R-Truth threw Tyson into David and the Hart

Dynasty were down, R-Truth then picked up Tyson, but Tyson reversed and got R-Truth in a chokehold but R-Truth quickly reversed it and threw

Tyson Kidd but David Hart Smith kicked R-Truth in the face; "Oh! And a big boot from out of nowhere from David Hart Smith! David covers 1...2… and

R-Truth kicks out. Well folks earlier today we found out that Marshal Dixon will be taking on Tyson Kidd in a cage match at Survivor Series!" said

Michael, "If that kid wins he'll have my utmost respect" said King, "Well glad to hear you're on the positive side" said Michael. R-Truth got up and

ran against the ropes and delivered the "Lie Detector" to Tyson and David; "LIE DETECTOR FROM R-TRUTH TO THE HART DYNASTY, WE SAW THIS

LAST WEEK! R-Truth covers, 1…2… and David Hart Smith kicks out!" exclaimed Michael. Tyson got up and was staggering, R-Truth ran against the

ropes and jumped in the air attempting the "Lie Detector" again, but Tyson grabbed the ref and used him as a shield and instead of hitting Tyson,

R-Truth hit the ref and the ref was down. "Oh my God, Tyson Kidd just used the ref as a shield, we got no referee! And David Hart Smith is

grabbing a chair from under the ring!" All of a sudden the crowd roared, "WAIT A MINUTE KING…IT'S MARSHAL DIXON! AND HE'S GOT A CHAIR I

THOUGHT HE WAS IN THE HOSPITAL!" Marshal ran into the ring and busted David Hart Smith open with the chair and he took Tyson Kidd outside

the ring and hit him with a chair, then Marshal got back into the ring and put R-Truth on top of David Hart Smith, "MARSHAL PUT R-TRUTH ON DAVID,

THE REF'S COUNTING 1…2…3! R-TRUTH WINS! R-TRUTH WINS WITH THE HELP OF MARSHAL DIXON! I THOUGHT HE WAS IN THE HOSPITAL!"

exclaimed Michael as Marshal raised R-Truth's hand arm in victory, Natalya then walked to the ring and gave Marshal a big kiss in front of the whole

crowd to see, Marshal then looked at Tyson who was out cold outside the ring; "I'll see you at Survivor Series!" exclaimed Marshal. "Strong words

from Marshal Dixon! These two will meet at Survivor Series this Sunday. Hope to see you there! GOOD NIGHT! Exclaimed Michael as Raw ended.

_Hope you enjoyed, if you haven't already guessed Marshal Dixon is the only thing I own in this fic, everything else is copyright WWE. Survivor Series is the _

_next chapter hope you read it…when I post it duh! See ya around._


	4. SURVIVOR SERIES

It was time…time for Marshal's first Pay per View event, WWE Survivor Series! He was also so happy that he'd be in the match before the main

event which was John Cena defending his WWE Title against Edge and Batista in a triple threat match.

**[THE BEGINNING OF THE PPV]**

"Hello I'm Michael Cole alongside me Jerry "The King" Lawler, and we're live at Survivor Series in the Mobile Civic Center here in Alabama!"

exclaimed Michael, "You said it partner, I'm looking forward to that cage match between the rookie Marshal and Tyson Kidd!" replied King, "Indeed

partner but first we take you to last week on RAW to see what sparked this feud between R-Truth who is defending the U.S Title tonight and David

Hart Smith" said Michael as the show cut to promo.

**[THE R-TRUTH AND DAVID HART SMITH PROMO AND MATCH VS HART FOUNDATION]**

"Here we go, Hart Dynasty vs. R-Truth!" exclaimed Michael as the Hart Dynasty performed a

Double clothesline on R-Truth, "What a viscous double clothesline by the Hart Dynasty!" exclaimed Michael, "Yeah but they're missing something"

said King, "King is Natalya all you're thinking about?"asked Michael as R-Truth Suplexed Tyson but David then Suplexed R-Truth, "I think that it's

wrong of that rookie to come in and take Natalya from Tyson Kidd!" exclaimed King, "She backstabbed him, nobody took anybody away" replied

Michael. R-Truth threw Tyson into David and the Hart Dynasty were down, R-Truth then picked up Tyson, but Tyson reversed and got R-Truth in a

chokehold but R-Truth quickly reversed it and threw Tyson Kidd but David Hart Smith kicked R-Truth in the face; "Oh! And a big boot from out of

nowhere from David Hart Smith! David covers 1...2… and R-Truth kicks out. Well folks earlier today we found out that Marshal Dixon will be taking

on Tyson Kidd in a cage match at Survivor Series!" said Michael, "If that kid wins he'll have my utmost respect" said King, "Well glad to hear you're

on the positive side" said Michael. R-Truth got up and ran against the ropes and delivered the "Lie Detector" to Tyson and David; "LIE DETECTOR

FROM R-TRUTH TO THE HART DYNASTY, WE SAW THIS LAST WEEK! R-Truth covers, 1…2… and David Hart Smith kicks out!" exclaimed Michael. Tyson

got up and was staggering, R-Truth ran against the ropes and jumped in the air attempting the "Lie Detector" again, but Tyson grabbed the ref

and used him as a shield and instead of hitting Tyson, R-Truth hit the ref and the ref was down. "Oh my God, Tyson Kidd just used the ref as a

shield, we got no referee! And David Hart Smith is grabbing a chair from under the ring!" All of a sudden the crowd roared, "WAIT A MINUTE

KING…IT'S MARSHAL DIXON! AND HE'S GOT A CHAIR I THOUGHT HE WAS IN THE HOSPITAL!" Marshal ran into the ring and busted David Hart Smith

open with the chair and he took Tyson Kidd outside the ring and hit him with a chair, then Marshal got back into the ring and put R-Truth on top of

David Hart Smith, "MARSHAL PUT R-TRUTH ON DAVID, THE REF'S COUNTING 1…2…3! R-TRUTH WINS! R-TRUTH WINS WITH THE HELP OF MARSHAL

DIXON! I THOUGHT HE WAS IN THE HOSPITAL!"

**[END PROMO]**

R-Truth's music played and he began to rap his way to the ring;

"_ALABAMA WHAT'S UP? IF YOU FEELING ME STAND UP AND SAY WHAT'S UP! WHAT'S UP?"_

"WHAT'S UP?"

"_WHAT'S UP?"_

"WHAT'S UP?"

"_WHAT'S UP?"_

"WHAT'S UP?"

"_You can get with this, or you can get with that, you better come get with this, 'cause this is where it's at!" _

As per usual R-Truth rapped into the ring holding the title he was to defend, then when his song was over David Hart Smith entered and was

greeted by jeers and boos.

**[THE MATCH]**

"Well here we go King, R-Truth defends his US Title against David Hart Smith" said Michael as R-Truth quickly grabbed David and kicked him in the

gut, David was on the ground and R-Truth stomped him a bit. David quickly grabbed R-Truth's leg and got him into a single leg Boston Crab, R-Truth

was screaming in pain but he was able to grab the ropes and David had to release the hold. R-Truth got up, he limped a little bit but was able to

get up; he quickly grappled David and took him down with a suplex, he pinned him and the ref counted; "1…2..." but David kicked out. "David Hart

Smith kicks out R-Truth thought it was 3!" exclaimed Michael, R-Truth threw David into the turnbuckle and began to punch him. He then grabbed

David, threw him against the ropes and was about to deliver the "Lie Detector" but David ducked and instead he hit the ref and the ref was out

cold. "Well there went the ref…WAIT A MINUTE!" exclaimed King, "WHAT THE HELL DOES TYSON KIDD WANT? WHY IS HE HERE? OH MY GOD CHAIR

SHOT TO R-TRUTH! MY GOD SO EARLY IN THE MATCH BUT WHY?" exclaimed Michael. David pinned R-Truth and the ref counted "1…2…3!" "New

champion David Hart Smith but why the hell did Tyson Kidd interfere?" exclaimed Michael, "I think he wanted to send a message to Marshal Dixon!"

exclaimed King as David held his newly acquired US Championship belt.

**[BACKSTAGE]**

Marshal and Natalya were watching the match on a TV monitor, "Tyson is so going down!" exclaimed an angry Marshal, "I'll be watching from back

here!" said Natalya as she kissed him on the cheek, "You got it sweetheart" replied Marshal as he kissed her back.

**[TIME FOR THE CAGE MATCH]**

"Well it's time ladies and gentleman, the cage is being lowered into the ring but let's bring you back to what sparked this rivalry" said Michael as

they played a promo;

**[MARSHAL AND TYSON PROMO]**

Tyson got up and was about to get Marshal into a submission hold Natalya ran into the ring and gave Tyson a low blow;

"OH MY GOD! NATALYA JUST BACKSTABBED HER BOYFRIEND TYSON KIDD! AND

TYSON IS DOWN AND R-TRUTH AND DAVID HART SMITH STILL

FIGHTING OUTSIDE THE RING, MARSHAL COVERS, THE REF IS UP 1… 2… 3! NEW

TAG CHAMPIONS! NEW CHAMPIONS!" exclaimed Michael as Marshal jumped into the air in celebration and R-Truth came in the ring to celebrate with

him and so did Natalya, Tyson was in disbelief as David pulled him up the ramp, and Natalya gave Marshal a kiss and she hugged R-Truth; "HERE

ARE YOUR WINNERS AND THE NEW WWE TAG TEAM CHAMPIONS: MARSHAL DIXON AND R-TRUTH!"

[THE NEXT WEEK ON RAW]

"You got a lot of nerve taking my belt and my girlfriend!" exclaimed Tyson, "Yeah, well-"and before he could finish, David Hart Smith attacked him

with a chair, he beat the crap out of him with the chair as Tyson kicked him, then to his rescue came R-Truth. He quickly delivered the "Lie Detector"

to Tyson and David tried to hit him but R-Truth ducked him and kicked David in the back of the head knocking him out. "Dude you OK? Get up! YO

WE NEED SOME HELP!" exclaimed R-Truth as paramedics quickly rushed to his aid.

**[BACK TO THE MATCH]**

"Well this is gonna be a hell of a match" said King as Marshal's music began to play and he entered the cage, he was really nervous as being

surrounded by that cage was new to him and being a steel cage, it wouldn't tickle, then Tyson made his entrance after Marshal's music stopped

playing and he like David was greeted to boos and jeers.

**[THE BELL RINGS]**

"Well here we go folks, steel cage match where the only way to win is to escape the cage either by climbing out or escaping through the door" said

Michael. Marshal and Tyson locked up and Marshal quickly got the upper hand by Irish whipping Tyson into the cage, Tyson's body bounced off the

steel cage and he was down. Marshal wasn't going to quickly escape, instead he kicked Tyson in the back a couple of times and then picked him

up, Tyson quickly reversed and grabbed Marshal by the back of the head and dragged him into the cage, he began to rub Marshal's face on the

cage. "Oh my God Tyson's just grinding Marshal's face into that steel cage!" exclaimed Michael as Marshal screamed in pain but quickly elbowed

Tyson in the ribs and he let go. Marshal took Tyson by the back of the head and grinded his face in the cage and then he slammed Tyson's face into

the cage. Marshal picked up Tyson but Tyson kicked Marshal right in the groin and Marshal was down, Tyson picked up Marshal and threw him into

the cage and his body bounced off the cage, Tyson went to climb the cage but somehow Marshal got up and quickly dragged Tyson down; "And

Marshal grabs Tyson and forcefully throws him down to the canvas!" exclaimed Michael, "This match is heating up so far, that kid Marshal has a lot

of fight in him!" said King. Marshal got Tyson in a sharpshooter in hopes to weaken his legs and it did work. This time Marshal tried to escape from

the cage, or so it seemed, he had made it to the top of the cage but he wasn't looking to escape; "MARSHAL JUST CLIMB DOWN! YOU'LL

WIN…WHAT IS HE? OH MY GOD! A LEG DROP FROM THE TOP OF THE CAGE!" exclaimed Michael as Marshal had successfully landed a Leg Drop from

the top of the cage to Tyson, both men were down and thriving in pain they were both down, "HOLY SHIT!" chanted the audience and they were

right . Tyson and Marshal were still down, Tyson and Marshal bloodied and battered and Tyson began to crawl towards the door of the cage with

every last ounce of strength, he was almost to the outside when all of a sudden from the crowd R-Truth appeared; "OH MY GOD IT'S R-TRUTH!"

exclaimed King, "R-TRUTH OH MY GOD JUST SLAMMED THE DOOR ON TYSON KIDD! REVENGE FOR SCREWING HIM OUT OF THE US TITLE!" exclaimed

Michael, R-Truth was slamming the canvas telling Marshal to move it, Marshal slowly crawled towards the cage door and when he got close R-Truth

pulled him out and he was victorious, "R-TRUTH JUST HELPED MARSHAL DIXON! MARSHAL DIXON WINS IT! OH MY GOD WHAT A MATCH! R-TRUTH

GETS REVENGE FOR EARLIER!" exclaimed Michael, "Well you know what Michael, this kid has my utmost respect" said King as he clapped for

Marshal. Marshal and R-Truth left the arena and R-Truth raised Marshal's hand in victory!

_There went chapter 4 and if all of y'all are curious, John Cena successfully defended his title against Edge and Batista. Chapter 5 will be up whenever!_


End file.
